Toad's Song
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: Xavier is startled awake in the middle of the night with a vision, there is a new mutant in Bayville.Kage wants to find her father, since her mother died a year ago she's been on the road looking. But she's had no luck until the night she stoped in town.
1. My name is

Toad's Song

Chapter 1: My name is.....

It was a stormy night in Bayville, the streets were like black rivers, while the sidewalks could barely be seen. The only sound besides the roaring thunder and cracking of the lightening was the sound of a single engine. The black 1967 Dodge Charger rolled through the stormy weather without care, until its driver spotted what they had searched for, a motel. The car pulled under the outer awning before the engine was shut off and the driver stepped from the heated cabin, the ankle-length vest the figure wore blew wildly in the wind as the figure stepped through the door into the motel office. "You must have a steel backbone Missy." The man behind the counter said as the figure was revealed to be a woman. The woman quirked her lips in a small smile. "Can I get a room for the night please?" Her voice was lyrical but something about it seemed animalistic as if she was measuring what you were worth. "Of Course my dear, it will be thirty-five dollars and it includes a free breakfast. Sign the register please."

She quirked her lips again and pulled two twenty dollar-bills from her wallet handing them to the man before piking up the pen and signing the book before her. The man took the money and handed her back her change and a key with the number 13 engraved on it. "The room is all the way down on the left side it has an over hang so you can get out of your car without getting too drenched. The man barely made out her last name as she picked the key from his hand. "Have a nice night Ms. Creed." She didn't lift her head up as she spoke. "Oh I plan to Sir, That I do." With that she turned and left the office headed for her car, after getting into the room she took a hot shower. As she stepped from the shower the young mutant looked at the dainty claws that tipped each of her fingers. She looked up into the large mirror on the bathroom wall carefully taking in the thigh-length crimson hair and silver ringed emerald eyes. "I am so glad I have colored contacts, otherwise I would have given myself away to these humans." The last word was nearly snarled out as she flexed the mercury colored talons. She walked into the bedroom and towards her open bag on the bed, she selected a set of spandex shorts and matching sports-bra type shirt. "Time to hunt, I'm starving." She quickly tailed her hair in a high-tail and braided it before tying off the end. She dressed silently before slipping out the door and walked towards the woods that bordered the motel, her bare feet silent on the ground before she disappeared into the woods.

She loped easily through the wet forest her powerful form wouldn't be noticed unless you knew exactly what you were hunting for, though across town she had no-idea the ruckus she was causing. Professor Xavier was sleeping soundly when a mental image slammed into him so hard that it startled him awake. He focused on the image that had startled him so, the edges sharpening and colors becoming brighter. He could see a bounding form moving through the woods, its long body silent in its stride. Though from where he sat it looked a lot like the hopping movement made by Todd Tolansky. But he could feel the difference in the mental signatures this one was ruled by one thought and it rang in his mind. '_**Hunt,Food,Hungry.**_' Xavier knew this was a new mutant as he had never felt the mental signature before, he felt when the mutant had spotted a deer and taken in down by snapping its back and neck. Its death was painless and merciful compared to some. He decided he would approach this mutant in the morning as he felt it was not going to cause any harm to the sleeping people of Bayville. He received one final mental picture from it as the mutant hopped threw the woods back where it had come from, the only structures he knew of on that side of town was a motel and a gas station. The mental picture was of the briefly illuminated outline of its figure as it passed through a small clearing, whatever type of mutant it was it was defiantly female. Charles settled into catching some more sleep but he was careful to imprint that mutants mental signature into his memory.

She returned to her motel room and let herself in heading straight back to the shower to lose the last of the blood,mud and cold from her body. "Tonight was indeed a good one, on the morrow I will venture into town for some supplies." she mumbled to herself as she tossed her bag to the floor at the foot of her bad and crawled into the queen sized bed. She curled up gently and fell into a light but restful sleep. As the storm overhead continued into the break of dawn found one Charles Xavier at Cerebero looking for the mutant he had sensed in the night. He found her on the outskirts of town and from her mental state asleep for the moment, just as he was about to relax the mutant awoke and he heard her plans of going into town for a few things. He decided that he would take Storm and go meet the mutant and see if she was interested in joining the institute and X-men.

He left Cerebro's chamber and headed up stairs asking Storm mentally to meet him in his office. By the time he arrived she was waiting for him, looking out the window and smiling softly at the students below them. "Good morning Ororo."She turned to him and greeted him warmly. "Good Morning Charles, What is troubling you this morning?" He smiled as he rolled into position near her. "I felt a new mutant last night. They are in Bayville and I was wondering if you would accompany to meet her." She nodded before voicing the questions in her mind. "Is she aware that there are other mutants here?" Charles wondered that for a moment before replying. "I am not sure but from what I could learn last night she may display powers similar to young Mr. Tolansky." Ororo nodded and followed the man out of his office down to the car pool, where a special van waited with a lift for the front seat. "Where are we headed?" She asked as she settled into the driver's seat,buckled up and started the van. Charles concentrated for a moment before answering. "The mall,that is where she is heading." Ororo drove down the drive way and turned left heading for the social-hub for most of their students.

Our crimson haired friend was having a blast as she shopped though the Gothic store, her cart held six pairs of pants, eight shirts, three new belts and a new leather trench-coat. She was looking through the chokers on display when she caught the scent of storms and flowers nearby, she looked up right into the eyes of a bald man probably fifteen turns her senior. '_We mean you no harm, Please finish your shopping I would like to invite you to lunch._' She started only slightly as the voice flitted in her head her only thought was. '_A telepathic._' She nodded slightly before returning to her shopping. She wound up selecting four chokers, One that held a sapphire star, one with an emerald crescent moon, the third bore a ruby shaped like a sun and the fourth held a silver wolf with emerald chips for eyes. After paying for her things she carefully walked over to the table where the pair awaited her. "Welcome to Bayville, I am Charles Xavier. This is Ororo Munroe." He pointed to himself before gesturing to the dark skinned female beside him.

Both finally got a good look at the woman as she approached and sat gracefully in the chair opposite them. She stood about 5'11" with long crimson hair that was held in a high-braided tail, her eyes seemed a nearly unnatural gray the outer irises were nearly mercury while the inner part was tinted a gray-blue. Her skin bore a tan from many hours of outside work. She wasn't thin nor was she fat if Ororo had to describe her body type she was curvy but muscled, her legs were encased in black denim, a zipped short vest hid the shirt she was wearing while the ankle-length one obscured her height until she was right next to you. Ororo saw the dainty looking claws that tipped her fingers but couldn't remember why they set off alarms in her head. "I'm Kage its nice to meet you. I had no idea there were others like me here when I came this way." They sat and talked for a while Ororo while alarmed by the girls claws thought the younger woman was well-spoken and intelligent. "How old are you Kage?" She asked nearly half way through lunch. "I'm nearly 17, Why?"Xavier told her about the Institute and asked where her parents were. "My mother was killed by hunters....My father I haven't seen since I was a furling."

He asked her if she would like to live in the manor and finish high school. " I would like to finish school so that I could get a nice job if I see fit." She told them about her car to see if that would break the deal but Ororo told her there was room in the garage for her car and that none of the other students would bother her car without permission. "We could get you settled into the manor while the others are at school and get you enrolled tomorrow if you like?" Kage sat there and thought, she could go back to school and have a roof over her head for practically free all she had to do was help out with the chores and she liked laundry. "Ok, I'll do it but all I ask is that will you help me find my father?" Charles nodded with a smile. "We would be happy to help you find your father, if you are finished shopping we can return to the institute and get you a room. If you wish you can come back to the mall and shop for things for your room." Kage smiled revealing her elongated canines though they looked just a bit longer then normal Charles could see that they were sharp. Kage was following them in her Charger the engine growling loudly as she turned up the driveway following the van until she came the the garage opening.

"Wow." She mumbled then she heard it. ' The spot closest to the house is open if you want it.' Kage grinned before pulling into the indicated spot and shutting off her car. She got out and grabbed her bags out of the trunk. "This place is so cool!" "Ororo will show you the rooms upstairs and when you are done meet me in my office to get the paperwork to enroll you in Bayville high started." Kage nodded and followed Ororo upstairs, they had looked through three rooms as neither woman could agree on the bed-size and window location before they came to the last door on the farthest hall. Kage opened it and grinned, the window was in the western wall so that she would get a good view of the moon it also had a small covered balcony that she could sit outside during the storms on. "This is perfect Ms. Munroe." Ororo couldn't help but smile as the woman tossed her duffel and shopping bags on to the queen sized bed, Kage noticed the pink walls but she was already planning on painting them. "Does the professor mind if I paint the walls? I loath pink.." Ororo laughed and shook her head.

"As long as you don't make it obscene he doesn't mind." Kage and Ororo left her new room but before leaving the hall Ororo marked something on a clipboard mounted on the wall. She saw the question in the younger woman's eyes. "It tells everyone that the room you chose is occupied." Kage grinned as they walked the halls to Xavier's office. The two women stepped into the office before Ororo excused herself to the restroom. Kage looked at Charles before removing her contacts. Charles nearly gasped at her eyes without the contacts, they were like living emeralds set in mercury. The inner part of her irises were emerald while the outer was mercury silver, the outer part seemed to glow slightly as she grinned at him. "I see why you wear the contacts."He had filled in a great deal of the paperwork already but he needed something from her. "Kage what is your full name?"Kage's reply shocked him to the core though it didn't show on the outside. "My full name is Kage Fenailia Creed, My mother gave me my father's last name." He filled it in the right spot and smiled at the young woman. After he retrieved all the information he needed Charles told her she was free to explore the grounds.


	2. The girl in the Hallway

Toad's Song

Chapter 2: The girl in the hallway

-Last Time-

"I see why you wear the contacts."He had filled in a great deal of the paperwork already but he needed something from her. "Kage what is your full name?" Kage's reply shocked him to the core though it didn't show on the outside. "My full name is Kage Fenailia Creed, My mother gave me my father's last name." He filled it in the right spot and smiled at the young woman. After he retrieved all the information he needed Charles told her she was free to explore the grounds.

-Now-

Kage roamed the grounds with ease, She bounded over rocks,up trees,across the river and back. She panted silently from her position in a large tree that over looked the property. "I guess this is home for awhile at least." She lept down and bounded towards when she picked up the sound of an engine and the front gates opening. Kage's movements were agile and sleek. She stopped only long enough to get through the back door before bounding down the halls and and up the stairs to her room. Kage avoided dinner that night the professor knowing she wasn't ready to face the rest of those that lived within the manor. Xavier announced to the students and other X-men that there was a new-comer to the manor and that the young mutant would be joining them at school tomorrow. Kitty Pryde was wondering what the new mutant was like she hoped it was a girl, she wanted a new friend to swap clothes and things with. Kurt was warned not to pop in on the new mutant as their nerves would be edgy for some time. As everyone settled to sleep at the institute Kage sat at her window seat over looking the full moon and forests beyond the town. It was around midnight when the moon shown directly into her window that Kage fell asleep, Her dreams revealed a long forgotten memory.

-Kage's Dream-

She was bounding through her home forest outside Wolf Lake, her legs powerful as they carried her swiftly over the land. A great shadow over took her small form and bounded beside her. The long light brown hair of her father danced in the wind as they ran together Kage could hear the sound of the waterfall nearby as her father changed course and she followed him, her legs were a lot shorter then his and he kept his speed where she ran at his side. "Never fear the leap of faith, Your power will be your faith. Your voice the sound of death of swift paws for those that hunt our kind." They lept off the cliff and fell towards the water far below,hitting the water with a grace only predatory animals possessed. They swam to shore and lept up onto the large boulders on the river side, she stood at her sire's side before he roared. She tilted her head back and her at that point high-pitched pup howl joined his.

-End Dream-

Kage sat bolt up in bed only instinct keeping her muzzle shut as she wanted to howl. She took a deep breath and panted for a few moments before her muscles stopped quivering, she slid out of bed and walked to her window she could see that the sun was rising on the other side of the house and that only a few of the older mutants were awake. Kage walked towards the bathroom that was attached to her bed room and chuckled Ororo knew this was the second reason she had chosen this room. Kage loved the glass doors that enclosed her shower, as she shook off before opening the door and grabbing for the towel on the hanging hook. She could hear that a lot more of the students were up and fighting over the showers they had to share. She had just finished dressing and was tying her boots when she heard the Professor's voice in her head. '_Kage if you are finished with your morning activities we need to get you to the school, to complete your registration._'

Kage told him she was ready and would be headed for the garage, she was told that Ororo would meet her there. Kage left through the window her landing was soft on the grass as she walked towards the garage. Ororo saw the woman walking towards her her outfit made her stand out. Kage wore a emerald muscle shirt beneath a waist length vest, she wore black jeans over boots with small silver spikes around the sole, over it all she wore her ankle length vest with a beautiful silver winged wolf embroidered on the back for all to see.

On her upper and fore arms she wore black leather cuffs with the same spikes as her boots, around her neck was a choker with an emerald crescent moon. Her dainty-looking claws were painted black with emerald tips. "You look nice." Ororo said with a smirk, it was only partially true, Kage looked dangerous. Kage tossed her empty black book-bag in the backseat as she and Ororo got in to her Charger. Ororo handed her a garage door opener and Kage poked the button. The door opened and Kage backed the car out and revved the engine before heading down the driveway,the gates opened as she pulled up and under directions from Ororo she turned left.

Kage's Charger gave the captain of the football team a hard-on as he watched it roll into a parking space in front of the school. When Kage emerged from the vehicle it made the football team stop and stare, Kage could smell their arousal and was nearly sickened by it. "Disgusting lesser males." she growled so only Ororo could hear her. The wind rider nodded with the younger woman's statement. The two mutants entered the building and headed for the principles office. It took the better part of an hour for the principle to get Kage her class schedule,books and locker. As she was on her tour of school of the school during first period, they passed the band and dance department. Kage stopped to listen to the beat and started to sway to it, her head bopping gently along. "I see you like to dance Ms. Creed." the young woman only grinned at the older woman.

"I love music, dance and singing."They sent her on to the last half of her first period class which was English, she found the class easy enough as it had been marked on her map by the secretary. She walked in to the class room and the teacher stopped cold,as she looked the young woman who had disturbed her class in shock. "Who are you?"Kage handed the grouchy teacher her schedule and note for her first day, which her teacher signed and told her to take a seat in the back. She had to share a table with a guy with dark-brown hair. He wrote a note and slid it across the table to her, it said. :Hi, my name is Lance.: Kage smiled slightly before writing back and sliding it next to him. :My name is Kage, nice to meet you Lance:. She had math, science and art. Her art teacher Ms. Star had the class sketch out a scene with there favorite animals in their natural setting. Kage smiled, picked up a sharp pointed pencil and started drawing, her arm danced as it transferring the picture in her head to the canvas before her. She didn't shade or anything but she began to harden in the lines of the parts of the massive wolf standing on a cliff, over looking a forest lit by the full moon it was singing to. Kage began to draw the defining lines of the wolf's figure, its muscular form the tail waiving like a banner behind it and the fur on its form. Ms. Star came to look over her right shoulder and nearly gasped at the incredible depth of the drawing even at this stage, she could see the sadness in the wolf's eyes as it silently cried to the moon.

"This is beautiful, I would like you to paint it if you can." She said quietly to the young woman. "I can and will when I have finished the rough sketches." Kage said back to the teacher, as her pencil danced sketching the wolf's paws and the cliff she stood upon; the trees below and behind her were next as she outlined a lake in the shape of a crescent moon in the valley. A few minutes later the bell rang and Kage left for her locker after putting a cover over her canvas so no one could take a peek until she was done. Kage left the classroom and got to her locker when she heard scuffling nearby, Kage poked her head around the corner and saw several of the jocks picking on a lanky-thin male with brown hair with a green tinge to it. She saw the largest rear his leg back to kick the guy now on the floor from the sucker punches. Kage lept forwards and grabbed his leg, her claws digging into his skin making him twist and fall trying to break her grip.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"She growled and dropped the jocks foot before going to the guy on the floor, the other jocks quickly got out of her way as she reached down and grabbed the teenagers hand to help him to his feet. "Hey are you alright?" Todd Tolansky was dizzy from the fist to the head but he was surprised the pretty new girl would help him. "Ya." He mumbled Kage slid under his arm to hold him up when he nearly fell over. The jocks went to close in again when another male voice called out from down the hall. "Hey Kage, need any help?"Kage looked past the lesser male's before her to see Lance, a silver haired guy a bit taller and a large male with a buzz cut. Kage made sure the male could lean against the lockers for a moment before she walked up to the lead jock

"Hello Beautiful, Would you like me to show you around town?" He was looking down at her with lust-filled eyes. Kage pulled back and bitch-slapped him with her right paw. "No I'm good Lance."She turned and helped the blooded guy to a bench near the other three. Todd was surprised when she went into a nearby bathroom and came back with a few damp paper towels. "Looks like you saved my house-mate Kage."She looked up at lance and smiled at him. "No one deserves to be picked on by those lesser than themselves." Kage looked down to finally see Todd's eyes, they were a green-gold shade with tinted whites. "Hi, I'm Kage what's your name?" She asked him in what to him sounded like the voice of an angel. "I'm Todd Tolansky, Some people call me Toad." Kage snorted but grinned at him. "I'll call you Todd."

* * *

_**Hey, Cerberus here I'm looking for a few reviews for insperation so I can continue my stories..**_


	3. A song & A Dance out of Time

Toad's Song

Chapter 3: A song & A dance out of time

_Last time:_

"_Looks like you saved my house-mate Kage."She looked up at lance and smiled at him. "No one deserves to be picked on by those lesser than themselves." Kage looked down to finally see Todd's eyes, they were a green-gold shade with tinted whites. "Hi, I'm Kage what's your name?" She asked him in what to him sounded like the voice of an angel. "I'm Todd Tolansky, Some people call me Toad." Kage snorted but grinned at him. "I'll call you Todd."_

_This Time:_

Kage was running again, her muscles flexing in her loping stride. She cleared an twenty foot leap in a single bound as she picked up speed. _Its been so long since I had friends that its slightly odd. _Were her thoughts as she lept on to her short balcony and vanished into her room via the window and headed straight for her shower. She had made fast friends with the four guys, Pietro was a sweet guy who loved to talk fast. Freddy was a big guy with a soft heart. Lance was apparently in love with some chick named Kitty that lived in the manor. Todd was a gentle guy who was picked on by the rest of the school, Kage was being quick to put a stop to it. She had adopted these misfits as her pack, though she was a higher wolf, she was still a wolf and it was her right to have a pack of her own. She wasn't sure if they were like her or not, they were accepting of her avoidance to people so she spent her lunch and break times with them. Kage still avoided eating with the rest of the manor though she knew this morning the professor had set his paw to floor. _Damn I don't want to interact with them, I am happy with my own pack. _She growled sub-vocally and after dressing she headed down to the main dining hall. Her booted feet made little to no sound as she walked down the marble hallway, she could hear the loud chatter and smell the food as she shoved the double doors open and walked in. It went dead silent as she stepped in, her crimson braid swatted her lower thigh as she stopped between the professor and Ororo.

Kage had to breath shallowly to avoid getting a headache from the different scents,as she fought down the transformation. "Everyone this is Kage. She is the newest to join the team, she will be attending the survival training exercise next week while your on break." Kitty recognized her as the girl the hung out with Lance and his friends. Kage scavenged in the cabinets for her pop-tarts that Ororo had said were on the shopping list as well as the things she had asked be kept for her. After she found her breakfast she got into the fridge and began assembling her lunch, she never trusted cafeteria food so she brought her own. She heard someone approach her from behind and tensed, she flexed her claws silently waiting for an attack. "Hi, I'm Kitty. This is Kurt." She turned and looked at both shorter teens. "'Ello, Kitty, Kurt." She was friendly but reserved. "A warning Professor Logan is ruff on survival lessons." Kage chuckled. "I'm not worried about surviving." She said as she finished packing her lunch and zipped her lunch box shut.

The mass if teens headed out to the garage to grab there rides to school. Scott didn't like the fact she dismissed the survival training like it was nothing to her. Kage backed her Charger out of the garage and kicked up some dust next to Kitty as she beeped her horn at her. "See ya Kitty-kit!" The gates opened and she drove out but turned to the right and drove a couple blocks to see someone in jeans and a blue shirt waiting for her with a black bag. "Hey!" He smiled and climbed in to the Charger, rolling the window down the wind raced through his silver hair as they headed for school. "I don't know why you'd rather ride with me then the guys. Its not my car I know that much." Pietro's eyebrow raised._ Does she not know what she looks like? _He wondered, he knew she thought he got dropped off to wait for her. "I like riding with you, the idiots like stopping in the morning." She grinned at him as a jeep caught up and together the two vehicles drove to the enslavement known as as school. She pulled into a nice parking spot in the front as the Jeep pulled in next to her. "Morning guys."

She cheerfully yipped as the two of them got out of the Charger, Pietro holding her black book-bag that he grabbed out of the back seat. "Thanks Pietro!" she said as she closed the door and locked the car up careful to turn her alarm on. The five walked together towards the building when a voice called out to her from the parking lot. "Kage, Why are you hanging out with them?" The five turned there heads to see Scott Summers with the rest of the manor teenagers behind him. Kage turned towards him and snorted as she looked him and his girlfriend over. "Because I damn well choose to." He glared and she raised her head to stare at him defiantly. "They are our enemies. I am ordering you to stay away from them." Kage tilted her head back laughing the throaty sound causing some reactions that a few guys tried to hide. "you are not my leader nor are you my sire, so you have no authority to order me to do a damn thing. When you can prove you are stronger then me then I might obey you. Until then Summers, FUCK OFF!" She turned and kicked dirt at him like a person wipes their feet. To her it was an insult to his maleness, to him it was an insult to everything he stood for.

Kage walked away head high and pride satisfied. "Stupid bastard, thinking he could order me."She snarled as they walked up the stairs and into the building. "Wow, Kage that was Wicked! You really pissed Summers off." Pietro said as he easily kept pace with her. "Well he had no right to try and order me like that. They went to music, the teacher made Kage stand before the class to sing. She took a breath properly, the teacher noticed and launched into a song that none among them knew.

_She's waiting to die _

_As she sits all alone_

_She's a wolf in a cage _

_Who regrets what she's done_

_She utters a cry _

_From the depths of her soul_

_Oh Goddess, forgive me_

_I just want to go home!_

She took a breath and seeing the teacher made no move to stop her she continued into the chorus

_Who will love me for me_

_Not for what I have done_

_Or who I will become_

_Who will love me for me_

_Cause no one has shown me_

_What love really means_

The teacher was floored the depth of emotions she could convey with her voice alone was outstanding, she was a mezzo with darker shading. She had the lungs to be heard across the chorus hall and into the band room. The band teacher Mr. Knight was standing in the doorway most of his class crowded behind him to see the singer that roused them from practice. "Ms. Kieth was that your student we heard?" She turned to face the man. "Yes that was Ms. Creed, she is the newest addition to my chorus." They had been trying to find someone to solo for the state competition. Todd and the rest were looking at her in shock as she smiled at them shyly. "So, I'm an ok singer. What happens now?" Her modesty shocked both teachers and the boys who knew her. "Please, no modesty required Ms. Creed you have a wonderful voice and the lungs to make yourself heard." Pietro was suddenly glad that none of the X-dorks had Music the same period as them. For all her ferocity she was sweet, he didn't want those poor excuses for mutants bringing her down.

"Lets get ready for dance ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Mason is waiting. The dance teacher Mr. Mason was a fit man in his forties. He walked in to see the new addition to his class, he looked her over to see she was in good shape. He decided to try paring her with Maximoff, to see if she had rhythm. "Maximoff, you get the newbie. Lets see what she's got." Pietro stepped up and she offered her hand to him, he took the first stance and was pleased when she followed his lead. They had only completed one turn of the waltz when Mr. Mason stepped in and pulled them apart. "Nope, No and defiantly not. You two are completely incompatible on a dance floor. Tolansky, you try." He all but shoved her into Todd's arms. Todd took the first stance and she looked up at him in shock, in the dance floor he was confidant and had an air of leadership. His eyes shown pride and not a hint of doubt. Someone turned on the music and he spun her away from him and back, so fast that she landed with her back against his chest and he had her look down so she could follow his footwork. She copied him and saw approval in his eyes, She saw the challenge in his eyes when he dipped her back and she allowed him to manipulate her body. Kage lost her reserve with Todd on the dance floor, she locked her leg over his thigh and leaned back using her flexible spine to complete the move.

Mr. Mason saw that the two had lost themselves completely to the song and shut the radio off. They stopped mid spin and turned to look at him in shock. "You two match one another. Tolansky, she is the fire that you needed. Ms.." He searched for her name. "Creed, sir Kage Creed." He smiled at her. "Ms. Creed, He is the water that tempers your flame." They looked at one another as if not seeing one another in a new light. "Tolansky, I want you to get her ready for the performance at state. This means Ms. Creed you should start spending your weekends practicing since the state competitions are only seven weeks away and there are four dances you need to memorize." She nodded, he turned to the rest of the class including Pietro. "We still need to find a partner for you Maximoff. Now every one get into your pairs and practice the tango." Todd and Kage looked at one another before he extended his hand and she took it, Todd planned to teach her everything he knew. The rest of class was spent teaching Kage the starting position and spin timing. Kage and Todd had been told they could use the Dance room during lunch to continue practice so they told the others where they would be spending there lunch break. As the other three sat in the lunchroom it was Freddy who said something. "I think we should get them together guys, Todd seems happy when he is with her. And that would give Kage even more of a reason to hang out with us." Pietro and Lance looked at him in shock, yeah Kage and Todd seemed to make a good couple but they didn't even know if Todd liked her or if she liked him. That's what they told Freddy. "Then why don't we spy on their practice and see if they like each other?"


End file.
